fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MainFrame
MainFrame (Japanese: メインフレーム, Meinfuremu) is a Role-Playing Game developed by UniversalGaming Inc. for the Nintendo Wii U Console. It follows the story of Zelix, a teenage boy recruited by a company developing a massive multiplayer online game; he joins nine other beta testers on his journey, exploring the depths and secrets of the virtual world of Naahvelicon. Gameplay Plot For a full list of cutscenes, see here. Zelix is just an average boy walking home on a rainy day. When he runs into another boy carrying a strange package, Zelix is left with the box in his hands as the other boy flees. Finishing the delivery, he meets the manager of Gemini Studios in person, who asks that he join a team of beta testers for their brand new virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game, dubbed Naahvelicon. Beside the main plot and cutscenes, MainFrame is also full of hundreds of chatrooms, which are special interactions between characters. They take place on the gamepad, not the television, and have characters slide onto the screen with a text box underneath them. They are simply artwork, but each character has various artwork to display varying moods. Chatrooms are also voiced over, and can even happen during battle. Usually short interactions, they tend to be comedic or sarcastic, exemplifying embarrasing factors in characters- such as Beth's insectaphobia. Characters The following is a chart of the playable characters within MainFrame, in the order which they join the party. (Health, Magic, Tension, Power, Defense, Mentality, Willpower, Accuracy, Evasion, Speed) Locations There is a total of 9 different zones within Naahvelicon, all accessible from portals within a tenth zone; this tenth zone has no enemies and is a completely safe environment. However, the Digital Rift is the hidden eleventh zone of the game, only accessible from Fractured Core after defeating the Death Pheonix. Naahvelicon Background Naahvelicon is a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role-playing game being developed by Gemini Studios for computers. It involves the use of a special helmet, gloves, and boots. A treadmill can also be used, as well as a controller if the apparatuses cannot be purchased or used. Avatars Players can create their own avatars from a wide assortment of customizeable options. The best character creator of its time, many things can be altered on the avatar's model. As well, a lot of clothing and accessories are available. But this feature is not yet complete, so Zelix and the others must plays as a simple scan of themselves with slight alterations to their outfits. Combat Combat in MainFrame is handled by a unique system. Enemies on the field must be touched on the field to enter battle, while others must simply be interacted. Once in battle, the player is only given control over the first player in their party, with the next three accompanying him or her. An intelligent is coded into the game, with customizeable strategies, that allows the non-controlled characters to make strategic decisions. Health and Magic are replaced with GPU and RAM, respectively. Each character has a unique Limit stat, which can only be altered through equipment, that determines the rate at which their own Limit Bar fills during battle. Once the Limit Bar is filled, that character or enemy may perform an attack, use an item, etc. All Limit Bars are visible in battle, even those of the enemy. The television itself shows the field of battle, and the game is modelled entirely in three dimensions. Battles take on a dynamic perspective, with the camera repositioning to adjustments in the field of battle. Any movements or recoils caused by an attack or action will cause that character or enemy to retain their changed location. For example, lighter characters and enemies may be thrown into the air and those of medium sized might be knocked back, while heavy-weights barely budge at all. Powerful enemies may also have attacks that alter the field itself, such as laser beams burning holes through walls or other obstacles. Damage can be visible on a character's clothing, with tears and rips. Blood is absent from the game to make it more child-friendly. Healing in any way will restore that character or enemy's condition. There is no true turn system implemented in the game, as a character can be ordered to do something before their Limit Bar fills, but the player must then wait until it does. When a Normal Attack is used, it will simply show the character performing it. However, any Special Attacks that are used lead to a cut-in of that character or foe appearing on screen for a couple seconds before attacking. Multiple attacks can occur at the same time, which will create two or more cut-ins. Only up to four actions can be performed at once, as characters or foes currently being attacked cannot use an attack until the opposing side's is finished. There are twelve different elements which the game uses to calculate damage, based on weaknesses and resistances. They are Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Thunder, Poison, Metal, Light, Dark, and Techno. There is no common weakness or resistance for any given element; rather, each enemy and character has a unique set, while characters' can be altered with equipment. Tactics Console The GamePad is dubbed the Tactics Console during gameplay. Players are given a menu that resembles a console, which they control with the Stylus. There is an optional pause button on the top-right of the screen which can allow for an easier time planning attacks. Once the Limit Bar is filled, he or she may select one of various actions, with a black screen on the right side that displays plain white text detailing recently-occuring events, in the style of a computer booting up. The Name, Level, Health Bar, RAM Bar, and Tension Bar of all four characters are visible on the top-left side of the Tactics Console and above their head on the television screen. For enemies, only the Name, Level, Health Bar, and RAM Bar are visible on the top-right of Tactics Console. Specific numbers for the bars (except the Limit Bar) are only visible for the current team. *'Attack'- Attack a foe (Limit Bar set to 0) **'Normal Attack'- Perform one of two attacks that restore a slight amount of RAM. **'Special Attack'- Perform one of many attacks that use up RAM. **'Epic Attack'- Perform one of few very powerful attacks once your Tension Bar fills. *'Item'- Use this to access your Inventory, in order to use an item (Limit Bar set to 0) **'Restorative'- Use an item to restore your GPU or RAM. **'Power'- Use these to your advantage, temporarily increasing your stats. **'Equipment'- Alter the equipment on your current character. **'Other'- Access other items that don't fall into any category. *'Action'- Choose this and perform various actions not listed under Attack. **'Defend'- Use this to increase your defense (Limit Bar set to 0) **'Swap Position'- Activate a teleporter to switch locations another character (Both Limit Bars cut in half) **'Issue Command'- Select this to force a partner to perform an action, once their Limit Bar fills. **'Wait (Issue Command only)'- Makes the character do nothing, even when their Limit Bar fills, until another command is issued. Selecting again will allow the AI to act on its own. *'Flee'- Set your Limit Bar to zero and attempt to run from battle. **The combined value of your characters' Limit Bars determines the likelihood of escape. Gallery Logos MainFrameJapaneseLogo.png|The Japanese Logo for the game. Character Artwork Zelix.png|Zelix Beth.png|Beth Lisa (MainFrame).png|Lisa Chris&Kristy.png|Kritsty and Chris Category:Wii U Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Single Player Games